Al final
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Tiraste de la ultima aguja, buenos y malos sentimientos se encontraron y el mundo se reinicio. ¿Cómo acabo Tazmali y sus habitantes? ¿Cómo reaccionaron nuestros protagonistas al terminar esta increíble historia? Un final feliz para Mother 3
1. Reset y el primer rencuentro

Al final

Reset y el primer rencuentro.

La Tierra temblaba y se habría en dos, rocas enormes caían del cielo, fuego salía de las montañas y volcanes, los animales corrían sin posibilidad de salvación, los mares se agitaban violentamente, tornados, huracanes azotaban todo a su paso y el mundo se transformaba en caos puro.

Los sentimientos de odio y rabia se hacían sentir, sentimientos acumulados en el dispositivo de reset mundial, se dejaban caer sobre un mundo herido y cansado, más estos eran nada ante los sentimientos surgidos del amor, un amor real por quienes te rodean y tu mundo que no tardo en hacerse presente y tomar el control, sanar a los heridos, traer a aquellos que no debieron irse, devolver a quienes nunca debieron estar aquí a su verdadero hogar, sanar la tierra, los mares y los cielos, trayendo amor, paz, felicidad, una segunda oportunidad y dándole lo que merece a quien había trasgredido las leyes de la naturaleza y traicionando a sus amigos, familia y especie por poder y una falsa inmortalidad. La luz cubrió al mundo y selló al dragón con sus siete agujas, luego todo seso y el planeta guardo silencio.

Los aldeanos se miraban unos a otros, se encontraban en un gran prado y no habían rastros de aquella sucia ciudad New Pork City, se sentían como salidos de una pesadilla, de alguna especie de transe y ahora que podían ver al pasado con la mente clara se daban cuenta de cómo habían sido utilizados, como la confianza se había perdido y como se habían traicionado por el propio interés, los trajes del ejercito pigmask ya no estaban con ellos y tampoco el inútil y estúpido afán por el lujo, cerca de ellos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas, eran Flint y su familia junto a un encontrado Duster y una chica de pelo Rosa, mas algo extraño había en dicha imagen, era la familia… completa y reunida. Madre, padre, hermanos y perro todos juntos, Flint un padre ausente, un miembro del pueblo que no habían visto en tres años, Lucas el niño solitario y autista sonriendo, Claus el hijo prodigo, perdido por tres años y… Hinawa, la madre asesinada por aquel Drago, todos juntos y felices.

Un ruido se sintió desde el Sur, desde donde debía esta Tazmali Village, eran el resto de los aldeanos que venían a buscarlos, al parecer también habían visto la escena y parecían querer hablar con la familia que acaba de reunirse y ¿cómo no? ¿quién no?, tantas cosas que decirles, la alegría y las preguntas, tantas emociones y dudas que chocaban y se mezclaban, pero sobre cualquiera de estas cosas, la alegría, la confianza y el compañerismo que los unía como pueblo era palpable y estaba de vuelta. Todos saludaron a quienes no habían visto en mucho tiempo o les habían echo daño, todos tenían algo que decir, algo que perdonar y por lo que pedir disculpas, pero gracias a Dios aquí tenían su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. La charla sin embargo no duro mucho cuando Lucas cayo inconciente, aunque tras el susto inicial y la familia de Lucas y sus amigos algo histéricos habían confirmado que se encontraba bien, solo estaba cansado.

Se acordó volver al pueblo y el viaje como el camino fueron tranquilos, aunque muchos seguían algo preocupados por Lucas, más aún después de enterarse de que era lo que había ocurrido en todos estos años.

Leder les confeso los secretos del mundo al resto de los ciudadanos, ya no había caso en seguir escondiéndolos, ese mundo los había encontrado de una forma u otra, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en conservar sellado el huevo Hummingbird, después de todo esta lucha fue para conservar la buena vida que tenían y no volver a las costumbres del pasado que Porky había traído de vuelta, ya con su misión más que cumplida, inútil Leder podía vivir sin secretos con los demás y continuar su carrera con el bell ringer. El huevo seguiría sellado hasta que realmente se necesitaran.

La villa estaban casi en su totalidad como hace tres años, parecía haber conservado las cosas útiles, los caminos estaban pavimentados y las construcciones parecían renovadas, entre otras cosas. Ciertamente Lucas había sabido que conservar y que no, era un regalo del cielo que tuvieran una oportunidad como esta. Todos estaban asombrados y cada quien fue a ver su antiguo hogar, hablar sobre lo sucedido, explorar las villa… eran tantas las cosas las que hacer como las que hablar y pensar.

Había sido el día más largo de toda su vida, todas las agujas habían sido retiradas, las magypis ya no estaban, Duster se le había declarado, ella lo había aceptado, los aldeanos al fin la conocieron y su amigo Lucas se había reencontrado con su familia, luego cayo inconciente y finalmente la sorpresa de volver el pueblo.

La princesa Kumatora se dejo caer sobre el sofá, ahora estaba en casa de Wess y Duster.

- Todas nuestras cosas están tal y como lo recordaba.

- Por supuesto moron, que esperabas del pequeño Lucas.

- ¿Por qué aun me sigues llamando moron papá?

- Por que lo eres, desapareciste esa noche sin dejar una pista y tampoco regresaste, Lucas tuvo que encontrarte con ayuda de la princesa.

- Papá ya te dije que había perdido la memoria, no podía regresar aún si…

- MORON - Wess se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, allí se agacho y toco un ladrillo aparentemente normal el cual se introdujo en la pared y acciono alguna especie de mecanismo, dejando la puerta abierta a un agujero en la pared de donde saco un baúl no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño – Eh esperado todo este tiempo para dártelas, te las iba a dar al regresar del castillo esa noche, pero cuando te vi arrastrado por la corriente… y luego de no encontrar rastro tuyo pensé que nunca podría hacerlo.

Duster tomó un baúl forrado en cuero - ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo y no me preguntes más.

Duster se sentó junto a Kumatora en el sofá, ella los había estado observando con una sonrisa, por mucho que Wess no lo dijera en vos alta se notaba que quería a su hijo – Y bien, ¿vas a abrirlo o no? – Duster seguía mirando el baúl, como si mirándolo podría adivinar que había dentro.

- Eh, claro – Le temblaban un poco las manos por los nervios, habían pasado tres años desde que vio a su padre por ultima vez y luego cuando recordó quién era, bueno tuvo que seguir a Lucas por toda la isla para detener la locura que la infestaba y ahora… bueno lo ultimo que esperaba era un regalo de bienvenida, un abrazo no lo habría sorprendido, incluso ver a su padre llorar por su pierna después de todos estos años, pero un regalo, bueno… Ah, de todas formas no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Inhalo intentando calmarse y abrió el baúl, dentro de este habían… - Son, ¿son mis herramientas?

- ¿Qué? Tanto suspenso para esto, yo creía que le ibas a regalar algo mejor después de haberlo tenido escondido allí Wess.

- Lo es princesa. Duster esas no son cualquier tipo de herramientas, sí son iguales a las que tienes en tu bolsa ahora mismo, pero estas hijo son las herramientas de un verdadero ladrón y están echas con los mejores materiales en el mundo… esa noche cuando te vi actuar supe que ya estabas listo y que no había nada más que tuviera que enseñarte, estoy orgulloso hijo, aunque seas un moron.

- Papá… yo… gracias – Duster se levanto y abrazo a su padre, Wess sorprendido pero feliz también lo abrazo, eran una familia nuevamente.

- ¿Y para mi tienes algo Wess? – Ambos se separaron y miraron a Kumatora y luego Duster miro a su padre y este lo miro a él – ¿Y bien?

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, me gusta mucho este juego en particular, es muy fantasioso y eso lo admito, pero la historia en si me gusta y como es muy normal que todos escriban sobre lo triste o simplemente sobre las relaciones románticas quise traer algo más neutral, en donde hipotéticamente todo es "normal" o "como debió ser" Algo para cambiar la rutina, espero lo disfruten.<p> 


	2. Familia y amigos

Familia y amigos

Con cuidado cerro la puerta de la habitación, dejando a su hermano pequeño descansar. Ciertamente era un día muy extraño, prácticamente no tenía recuerdos de lo que había pasado en estos tres años sólo le quedaba una especie de sensación, la noción de las cosas que había echo y por las que había pasado. La única memoria real que conservaba era la voz de su madre llamándolo para que fuera a un lugar cálido, acogedor antes de ser golpeado por un rayo… Él había atacado a alguien con un rayo, sabiendo que no le haría daño a nadie más que a él mismo, el resto era la definición de negro, unos cuantos gritos lejanos y también… una presencia, la sensación de alguien junto a él.

Al final su hermano había logrado solucionar las cosas y traído a su madre y a él de vuelta con todos en aquel prado donde la séptima aguja ahora yacía oculta en algún lugar.

En fin, poco importaba eso ahora, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Lucas y su desmayo por agotamiento. ¿Había algo más escondido en el desmayo?

Agito la cabeza descartando la idea, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Suspiro y siguió su camino escaleras abajo.

Su casa era una de las que más había cambiado en todo este tiempo. ¿Cuándo habían Lucas y su padre construido un segundo piso? No le molestaba para nada el cambio, siempre había querido una casa más grande en la que poder jugar y eso era justo lo que tenía, poco le importaba que tuviera trece, sino podía jugar podía realizar muy buenas bromas con todo el espacio disponible.

En el living se encontraban sus padres sentados en el sofá, ambos estaban también preocupados por Lucas, pero igualmente se notaba la felicidad de estar juntos nuevamente y eso bastaba para él.

- Ya deje a Lucas en nuestra habitación – Se sentía bien poder decir "nuestra" habitación. Otra de las cosas que había deseado era tener un cuarto sólo para Lucas y él, separado de sus padres y con una cama para cada uno, algo más personal – ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que siga dormido?

- Estas ansioso de pasar tiempo con Lucas, ¿no hijo? – Claus sonrío a su madre.

- No creo que siga mucho tiempo dormido, ya deben ser más de dos horas desde que cayo dormido – Agrego su padre.

- Es una hermosa casa, ¿no creen? – Hinawa observo su entorno mientras tomaba la mano de Flint.

- Sí, estaba pensado en eso mismo hace unos instantes, ¿cuándo hicieron las remodelaciones papá?

- Bueno, nunca hicimos nada, cuando llegue también me sorprendí al ver los cambios – Su padre sonrío

- Bueno será mejor que empiece a cocinar algo – Hinawa se levantó del sofá

- Te ayudare – Flint no tardó en seguir a su esposa. Después de sufrir su dolorosa perdida lo que más quería en estos momentos era pasar más tiempo junto a ella y Hinawa parecía sentir lo mismo, se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban.

Claus observo a su padres desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, era demasiado pronto para poner la mesa y tampoco quería estar en medio así que decidió estudiar su remodelada casa.

La puerta principal daba al living y doblando a la derecha estaba la cocina, mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba la escalera. Al subir habían tres puertas, la primera a la derecha era su cuarto y a la izquierda la de sus padres, en tanto al final del pasillo se encontraba el baño.

De pronto un sonido le hizo centrarse en la escalera y a los pocos segundos vio a su hermano - ¡Lucas! – Exclamo antes de correr junto a él.

Su hermano lo miro detenidamente antes de abrazarlo. Al principio Claus se sorprendió al ser observado por su hermano tan detenidamente y al abrazarlo tan abruptamente lo pilló con la guardia baja, pero no tardo en responder el gesto. Él también estaba feliz de estar nuevamente con su hermanito gemelo.

- Claus, me alegro tanto de que no hayas sido un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño?

Se distanciaron, Lucas tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa tranquila – Por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño y que seguía en el, porque siempre están todos o uno aquí, tú, mamá o papá… entonces cuando trato de acercarme no puedo alcanzarlos, pero no es un sueño, en verdad están todos aquí… - Lucas lo miro aún con lagrimas en sus ojos y esa sonrisa. Abrazó a su hermanito un poco más fuerte.

- Eso no suena como un sueño, para mi eso sería una pesadilla - Lucas siempre fue muy sentimental y aquella confesión era prueba de que seguía siéndolo. Su hermano también había sufrido mucho por ello en todos estos años, aunque en cierto modo le alegraba que no hubiera cambiado tanto – Pero no te preocupes más por ello, te aseguro que ya no estas soñando – Puso una mano en el hombre de Lucas y este le sonrío aún más mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

- No lo haré entonces – Lucas no paraba de sonreír, cualquier rastro de tristeza en él había desaparecido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre ambos surgió un silencio tranquilo y familiar roto por la apertura de la puerta principal, alguien la había abierto de una patada.

- ¡Lucas estas despierto! – Duster y Kumatora miraron con alivio y alegría a su amigo. Toda la preocupación había quedado como el recuerdo más lejano. Entraron corriendo y lo abrasaron.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Kumatora se le puso una mano en la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

- Estoy bien – Lucas dio unos pasos atrás y aparto la mano de su frente.

- ¿Seguro? – Duster lo miro fijamente, si algo pasaba ambos estarían allí para apoyar a su joven amigo - No es normal que te pase algo así, tu eras quien más resistía en las batallas.

- Hey, el dijo que esta bien así que esta bien. Lucas no es ningún mentiroso, además de que no le sale para nada bien mentir – Claus puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de su gemelo.

- Yo sé mentir – Lucas lo miro ofendido, aunque no estaba seguro si había algo por lo que estar ofendido.

- No, no sabes, ¿recuerdas la vez que rompimos la ventana de Alec?

- Ok, ya entendí – Lucas se sacó el brazo de su hermano y cerro la puerta. Un mohín adornaba su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando ambos gemelos se sintieron observados. Tanto Duster como Kumatora los observaban fijamente y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- Claro que sí – Kumatora le sonrío cálidamente – Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan alegre y hacer un mohín.

- Junto a que es fantástico tenerte de vuelta Claus, me alegra verlos bien otra vez – Duster también le sonreía a los hermanos.

- Por cierto, es un gusto conocerte al fin Claus, yo soy Kumatora.

- Es un gusto conocerte también… muchas gracias por cuidar de Lucas por mi y... de mi. No recuerdo que paso, pero… se que hice cosas terribles y me alegro mucho de que hayan estado junto a mi hermano.

- ¡No digas eso! Nada fue tu culpa y no fuiste tú quien hizo nada malo, fue Porky – aquella mirada preocupada, triste y solitaria había vuelto al rostro de su hermano – No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada Claus.

– Lo siento Lucas. No fue eso lo que quise decir… después de todo ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho, solamente estoy feliz de saber que había alguien contigo ante cualquier situación – Claus volvió a sonreírle, no quería ver esa mirada en los ojos de Lucas, ni por culpa suya ni por la de nadie más.

- Es bueno ver que entre ustedes esta todo bien – Duster puso su mano en el hombro de Claus.

- Sí, y ahora que lo sabemos, vamos a darles una noticia – Los gemelos miraron con curiosidad a su amiga de pelo rosado, mientras Duster se acercaba a ella y le daba la mano – Duster y yo hemos decidido empezar a salir - Un pequeño sonrojo era evidente en ambos.

- Eso es fantástico, nunca vi a dos personas que se mirasen como lo hacen ustedes – Lucas observo entretenido como sus amigos se sonrojaban aún más.

- Sí, es genial – Claus no sabía muy bien que decir, pero si Lucas hablaba con tanta naturalidad y confianza sobre ello haría un esfuerzo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, es una buena decisión la que han tomado – Flint apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- El amor es una de las experiencias más bellas en el mundo, gócenlo – Hinawa les sonrío a la pareja – Me alegra mucho que estés bien Lucas – Madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte mamá – No pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad, hacía tanto tiempo que su corazón ansiaba por ver a su madre y hermano, ahora estaba junto a ellos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas también escaparon por los ojos de Hinawa. Ahora ella tenía una segunda oportunidad para estar con sus hijos. Su ultimo recuerdo era aquella fatídica noche donde dio su vida por el bienestar de sus hijos y donde a pesar de todo sabía que no los había abandonado, no recordaba como pero era conciente de que siempre estuvo con ellos, acompañándolos y ayudándolos de una forma u otra. Su querido Flint se acerco y la abrazo, no muchos tienen la oportunidad de recuperar el amor verdadero y ella sabía que no la desperdiciarían ni por un minuto, como tampoco lo habían echo la primera vez.

- Que momento más tierno, es genial verlos a todos juntos.

Todos en la habitación se sobresaltaron ante el comentario, antes de voltear y encontrarse con un sonriente Wess.

- Papá, ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Llevo aquí 5 minutos, no quería interrumpirlos, pero ya que Lucas esta despierto me gustaría que todos me acompañaran al pueblo… Ah, y no olviden sacar del fuego lo que sea que estén cocinando, huele muy rico como para que se queme – Wess volvió a reír antes de salir por la puerta.

- Vamos Duster, mejor no lo hacemos esperar – Kumatora lo tomo del brazo antes de prácticamente tirarlo junto a ella através de la puerta.

- Vamos a sacar la comida – Flint y Hinawa volvieron a la cocina.

- ¿Para qué crees que quiera llevarnos al pueblo? – Claus miro curioso a su hermano antes de comenzar a caminar.

- Sinceramente, no tengo idea – Lucas le sonrío algo apenado.

Una vez que todo estuviera listo el grupo comenzó su camino al pueblo, el ambiente era relajado. La tranquilidad que les daba haber salido de todo el asunto con Porky era indescriptible y a ninguno le faltaba una sonrisa.

No fue sino, hasta que se acercaron al pueblo y escuchaban gritos, risas y música estridentes que las sonrisas cambiaron por expresiones confusas y curiosas. Wess se río ante la reacción y siguió sin decir nada.

Finalmente entraron al pueblo, este estaba adornado con globos y cintas mientras todos bailaban y reían. De la panadería y las tiendas sacaban comida y bebidas para ponerlas en largas mesas dispuestas en la plaza, cerca de la fuente se encontraba la banda DC~MC tocando alegremente.

La gente del pueblo, sus amigos, al notar su presencia gritaron con más energía y muchos corrieron a darles la bienvenida. Sobre el ayuntamiento se encontraba escrito con letras grandes y coloridas: Gracias.

Mientras la banda seguía tocando OJ, el saxofonista y quien siempre toca al frente de la banda tomo el micrófono – La siguiente canción esta dedicada a nuestros buenos amigos, quienes nos salvaron de ese molesto Porky y nos devolvieron la libertad. ¡Por nuestros héroes!

La gente victoreo más fuerte y la celebración continuo hasta altas horas de la noche. Un oscuro periodo había acabado en el pueblo de Tazmali para dar paso a una vida más feliz y prospera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Ok, ha sido casi un año, pero termine este fic. No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar y aunque siento que pudo haber sido mejor lamento que mi musa me haya abandonado en este fic, pero Mother 3 no merece fics inclusos así que aquí esta esto.

Se que no es lo mejor, pero espero les ayude a pasar el rato :3

¡Comenta si DC~MC es una de las mejores bandas de los video juegos! :d


End file.
